The present invention generally relates to photography, and more particularly to image quality evaluation.
Smart devices, such as smart phones and tablets may be equipped with a plurality of cameras. For example, users of smart devices may capture digital images of themselves, other individuals or objects in a surrounding environment. Thus, users of smart devices often capture relatively large number of images with varying degrees of subjective success. For example, captured images may be classified in user-created folders. Image content can be analyzed to classify by theme (e.g. family photos, scenery, etc.), or the images may be time and geography tagged. In addition, some information provided by viewers can be added, such as the “like” tags that have become common practice on social media.
The relatively large numbers of captured digital images may be stored on the smart devices or in an image database that may be accessible at a later time. Digital images that are captured and stored in such databases may include metadata. The metadata may include additional information about the captured digital images, such as a time or place that the digital image was captured. Metadata may include words or phrases associated with the images, or may be used to capture desired data that a user may wish to associate with a particular digital image. Thus, the metadata may be used as a way to identify one or more desired digital images for later search, retrieval and display to a user. For example, previously captured images may be captured by a user based on a particular search query, and thus a particular subset of images matching the search query may be displayed to a user.